Werewolf
Werewolf, is one of the eight minions who serves Lord Vampyre in his quest to conquer the world. History It's unknown when, where and how the Wolf became a werewolf. At some moment in time, the Wolf came into possession of the Wolf Moon Stone. He brought it to his tree home and placed it there as a shrine. He continuous to protect it against any intruder who comes to close to his shrine and try to steal it. Personality To Be Added Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: The Wolf possesses incredible superhuman strength and is the second strongest of The Minions with The Monster being the only one stronger than him. He is able to throw a large car with little effort. He can also overpower humans in physical confrontation and lift, throw or smack them with no effort. Superhuman Durability: The Wolf is able to resist more physical damage and sustain numerous blows of internal and external assaults. He has shown to easily endure gunfire as well as regular explosions. He also showed that he's more than capable of shrugging off the physical assaults from individuals who wield the Werewolf Moonstone. Enhanced Reflexes: The Wolf can dodge objects, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks easily. He also dodged a powerful missile from Rodney Doc's vehicle but was hurt by the subsequent explosion. Superhuman Speed: The Wolf can run at extraordinary speed. allowing him to catch up to his prey and escape from hunters easily. His current limit is currently unknown but he's significantly faster them most vehicles. According to Romero, The Wolf is the fastest minion with Lord Vampyre being the only one faster than him. Enhanced Senses: The Wolf has heightened senses, allowing him to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than the other members of his team. Super Smell: The Wolf's smell is the strongest out of all of his own senses as well as the strongest smell out of all the monsters. He can detect specific persons, objects, substances or even places, locate their origin and track with nothing but his nose. He can also smell strong smells and foul odors. Enhanced Hearing: The Wolf's hearing is superior than the hearing of most other wolfs. His ears are able to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. He can pick up even the smallest movements. Superhuman Stamina: The Wolf is able to function for long periods of time without tiring and straining himself. His body lowers the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood. During longer fights, he has shown little to no tiredness and continues to battle even if he get's damaged greatly. Enhanced Jump: The Wolf can achieve great rocket-like jumps, while having hassle-free landings. He can make a nasty stomp, scale tall buildings, make easy escapes and cover long distances. Accelerated Healing: The Wolf can rapidly heal minor and serious injuries in little to no time. When he's knocked out enough, it will not take him long to come back to his senses. He has shown to easily recover from most forms of damage as well as supernatural damage inflicted on him. Lunar Empowerment: Like any other wolf, The Wolf can absorb lunar energy to enhance and strengthen him even further. During a full moon, he becomes very powerful as his physical powers increase greatly, which according to the Vampyre Bride might even surpass her husband. Skilled Clawmanship: The Wolf is able to wield his claws with great proficiency and skill in brute power and close quarter combat. His clawmanship allows him to easily rip through objects that come in his way such as trees as well as large and dense vehicles. Claw Retraction: The Wolf can also project razor-sharp claws from his fingertips for offensive purposes. He can use them very effectively and efficiently in combat. Sharp Teeth: The Wolf also has very sharp teeth which he uses to bite his victims with. Signature Moves The Wolf's signature move is: *'Talbot Strike': The Werewolf's claws becomes timber wolf colored and he charges towards his opponent. Then he slashes his opponent with his claws leaving sustaining damage for a while. Weaknesses/Resistances Non-Human Language: The Wolf cannot speak any human language, as he primarily communicates through howling and growling. Still the other Minions can seemingly understand him and he can understand the others. Bright/Shining Objects Distraction: The Wolf can easily be distracted by bright and shiny objects, like headlights. Trivia *The Wolf's nickname and signature move both are named after the original werewolf: Lawrence Talbot. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:The Minions Category:Non-PowerForm Characters